thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli
Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli is an NYPD officer who worked at the 55th Precinct. He was portrayed by Jason Wiles and has stayed on the show for all six seasons. Background Bosco grew up as the eldest of two children to his parents Anthony and Angela Rose Boscorelli. His father was an abusive, alcoholic parent who used to beat him and his brother Michael, as well as his mother. Anthony Boscorelli used to sneak back into the house after drinking via Bosco's bedroom window - as a result, to this day Bosco cannot sleep with the bedroom window open. Bosco's parents split up on January 18, 1981, and got back together. Bosco joined the United States Army Rangers and served for a few years before returning to New York, where he joined the Police Academy. Here he met Faith, who would become his partner at the 55th Precinct. The two worked together, although they often disagreed. Bosco's "act now, think later" policy causes him to do some dangerous things on the job such as going into a burning building to save people and suffer smoke inhalation and heading into an abandoned building to get rid of squatters only to find that the schizophrenic man wanted for shooting Jerry was hiding in there. Bosco attempted to remove him from the building but was shot, playing dead before spear-tackling him out the second story window. Bosco only suffered minor injuries due to his bulletproof vest. He was also caught on tape having sex with the Captain's Daughter in Season 1 Episode 3 in the Squad Car. For the most part, Bosco and Faith were seen as the perfect cops in the Precinct, as Bosco's aggressive toughness balanced his partner's levelheadedness. But on occasion Bosco found himself as "the adult" when it came to dealing with Faith's problems. Two key examples were when Faith left a gang banger for death in a rival gang's territory, and then later when she hid her pregnancy and abortion from her husband. The subsequent fact that Faith lied to Bosco about getting an abortion (she had informed him she had a miscarriage due to a blow to the stomach) left him in a moment of strong doubt about their friendship. In an attempt to advance his career, Bosco tried heavily to get into the NYPD's Emergency Service Unit, even working for a time with ESU veteran and legendary cop Glen Hobart. However, Hobart was already on a self-destructive path and almost killed Bosco in the process of commiting suicide. After that, his post-traumatic stress disorder progressed further after a seemingly ordinary chase with a bank robber. Bosco was sent to see a counselor. That did not help and eventually heturned to Faith, breaking down and revealing how much the Hobart incident, as well as the pressure of the 9/11 attacks, were really troubling him. On September 11, 2001, Bosco had seen the first plane hit the World Trade Center, and rushed to the scene. But when the towers collapsed, he ran, leading to his vulnerability for panic attacks many months afterwards. After his failed attempt to get into ESU, Bosco then tried to get onto the Anti-Crime team. This time he was successful, and worked closely with Maritza Cruz, someone who he got involved with on a personal level as well. Later on Faith and Bosco hooked up. Eventually, the bond between Bosco and Faith ended when he went to her for help after discovering what trouble Cruz’s do-anything-for-evidence attitude had led to with writer and informant Aaron Noble. Bosco needed Faith to go to Noble's apartment and retrieve a gun used in a murder; the gun was evidence enough to get Noble locked away for good and prove that Cruz was going against the book. Faith grudgingly consented, but at the apartment she was surprised by Cruz. During their standoff, Noble and Bosco appeared, and then rising tensions triggered a shootout. Bosco's fire killed Noble; Faith was shot and temporarily paralysed while Cruz received a minor bullet wound to the head. Bosco took responsibility for the incident to save Faith, but the damage had already been done, with Faith telling Bosco that she wanted to be partners with him again and lie to him about being partners agian. Later on Bosco was partnered with Faith. However they soon faced further difficulties involving small time crook Ally Nardo, who continuously involved Bosco’s mother in his problems. He eventually took her hostage, drawing Bosco into a wild goose chase. He eventually found her, whereupon Nardo killed himself despite the offer of witness protection. When Faith was fully recovered, she requested to be partnered with Bosco again, saying that if she wanted to go back to work it was going to be the way it used to be, going back to '55 David', their patrol number. Bosco was hesitant, and didn’t tell the chief of the request. But eventually they were put back together and were partners again, although they seemed very distant unlike the old days. A later development caused Bosco's brother Mikey to be suspected of drug running. It made Bosco later realise she had been using him the entire time. It was later discovered that Mikey was indeed involved with drugs; in the process he was killed by drug lord Donald Mann, who believed that Bosco, Cruz and Faith were responsible for the death of his son. Wanting the three dead, Mann hired someone to blow up the funeral of Mikey, but instead only crashed a car into the service, injuring Bosco's mom in the process. Later at the hospital, realising that he was unsuccessful in killing them, Mann sent armed men to the hospital to finish the job, severely injuring Bosco and hospitalizing him for months. Bosco later returned to work (with a large scar on his face) and was partnered with Sully. Faith believed he had come back too early, as he was having trouble seeing from his eye, and accused him of falsifying his shooting score. This angered Bosco greatly, and once again put their relationship under heavy strain. It appeared as though Faith's assumptions were right but when Bosco shot Monroe in the stomach in a hostage situation, her assumptions were proven wrong. Bosco informed the chief that it was an accident, even with Faith knowing otherwise. Later, Bosco would eventually redeem himself somewhat when Faith’s daughter Emily was taken hostage. In the series' final episode, Bosco accompanied Cruz as she went to stop a drug lord from killing cops. Cruz kissed Bosco before entering a building, at which point she apparently was killed by an explosion. At the ending of the episode, Bosco transferred to the "79th" Precinct in Bed-Stuy, where he continued doing the same thing he'd always done kicking ass and taking names. Personality As an officer, Bosco tends to behave as a "cowboy", constantly ignoring "boring" calls in favor of wanting to be the top cop. His favorite sports team is the New York Giants, his favorite things to watch on TV are sports and nature documentaries. He supports Republicans and is very fond of Rudolf Giuliani much to Faith's disliking. Bosco seems to get along well with police officer Tyrone Davis, Jr. He helped John Sullivan when he was addicted to alcohol. Family *Anthony Boscorelli (father) *Angela Boscorelli (mother) *Jack Mitchell (father-in-law) *Mona Mitchell (mother-in-law) *Mary (aunt-in-law) *Stanley (brother-in-law) *Marianne Mitchell (sister in law) *Andrew (nephew in law) *Michael "Mikey" Boscorelli (brother) died